Jakkie's Adventure
by Fire-Eco-Sage
Summary: Jak died! Keira marries Erol, she has a daughter, not with Erol but guess who the father is?
1. 1 Mystery Person

**RPVP: ENJOY! ^_^**

**"Mom!" Yelled a thirteen year old girl. The girl had blond hair with green highlights and blue eyes. She walked down from the stairs. "Jakkie? What's wrong?" Keira asked Jakkie as the girl walked to her. Jakkie was really wet, and she wasn't happy. "Why didn't dad fix my roof?" She asked. Her father promised her he would fix the leak. Keira grabbed a towel and have it to the girl. "Well, your father has been busy. As soon as he gets home, I'll tell him. Okay, Jakkie?" She said. Jakkie just gave her a look of anger. "Call me Roxy! Everyone makes fun of me because it sounds like a boy's name!" She said. Suddenly, two twin boys ran in and both stopped at the table. "Eric! Kenny! How many times have I told you? No running in the house!" Keira yelled. Eric had red hair and green eyes. Kenny had green hair and brown eyes. Eric and Kenny thought. "Maybe one-billion!" They said.**

**"Sometimes I don't think your part of this family!" Jakkie or Roxy said.**

**"Maybe your not part of the family! You don't look like anyone!" Said Eric.**

**Jakkie just looked down. It was true, everyone in her family didn't have blond hair or clear blue eyes. Keira looked at her thirteen year old daughter. Suddenly, the door opened and Erol walked in. "Honey! I'm home!" He said. The twins ran to him to get hugged and Keira kissed him on the cheek. "Hey babe, when are you going to fix Ja-I mean Roxy's room?" Asked Keira.**

**Jakkie left to the hallway, she looked up and saw a bright light ball. It stopped and she saw a square on the ceiling, there was a piece of string. She pulled the string and stairs fell down and the light went inside. She climbed the stairs and the light went inside a box. Jakkie looked in the box and saw a bunch of pictures, most of them have a blond teen with green roots and blue eyes. There was tape that said 'Jak's memories from Chris to Keira'. Jakkie put it in her pocket, she took a picture of the teen and left.**

**Jakkie came down and saw the bright light on her shoulder. She walked to her room and put the tape in and sat down.**

**-On Tape-**

**"Is it on?" Asked a teen into the camera who you only saw his face. "It is you moron!" Said a girl's voice. He grabbed the camera and turned to a girl with dark brown hair with red highlights and brown eyes. "Guess what?" She said into the camera. "Jak is finally going to make a move on Keira!" She said. Suddenly, a girl with a mini skirt, tank top and didn't wear shoes came in. The little girl grabbed the camera and turned it to Jak. "Too late!" She said. The girl who was Keira walked in and ran her hand into his hair. "Christella, you should get out. Your brother has a lot of stuff to do." She said. Jak gulped and looked at her wide eyed. "Yeah, maybe you should call Max." He said like a thirteen year old going threw puberty. "Okay, just don't go too crazy." She said.**

**-Out Of Tape-**

**"Wow!" She said. Suddenly, she heard... "So your my beautiful girlfriend's daughter?" Asked a male voice. Jakkie looked at the corner of the room and saw the same teen from the video leaning on the corner. "Who are you?" She asked. She walked closer to him.**

**"I'm your guardian angel." He said.**


	2. 2 The Tragedy

**"I'm your guardian angel." He said. **

**"M-my angel?" She asked.**

**"Yes. Plus, I think I'm lost!" He said **

**"I never thought I'd ever meet you!" She said.**

**Suddenly, her mother barged in. "Jakkie, I thought I heard you." She said looking around the room. **

**"No mom!" She said. Her angel looked at his old girlfriend. "Okay, lunch is on the table." She said.**

**"No problem. See you!" She said. Her mother left and she turned to Jak.**

**"Listen, I need to see my sister!" He said. "She loves art so she might be at Haven's Art Studio. She lives in the Slums, apartment 23, room 36." He said as he wrote it down and gave it to her. "Please talk to her!" He plead as he left.**

**Jakkie walked downstairs and held the paper as she studied the writing by memory. "Apartment 23. Room 36. Haven's Art Studio." She said to herself. Eric and Kenny took the paper and gave it to their mother. "Eric! Kenny!" Said Jakkie chasing the two boys. Their mother looked at the paper and memorized the hand-writing. Jakkie came in and took the paper. "Jakkie, where did you get this?" She asked. Jak came and just looked. "Jak! Tell her! She'll believe you! Don't just stand there!" Said Jakkie. Jak started to have tears coming down his face and took rough breaths. "I'm sorry!" He whispered to Keira. "Why are you crying? Why are you sad?" Asked Jakkie. Keira turned around but didn't see her old boyfriend. "Jakkie! Stop making thing up!" Said Keira. Jakkie just ran to Jak and looked at him. "Say something! Don't cry, smile! I like your smiles, see I'm smiling!" She said as she smiled. He hugged her and kissed her crown, "My baby!" He whispered. Then he disappeared. "You know, that's getting old!" She said. Keira moved to her and felt her forehead. "Are you alright, dear?" She asked. Jakkie turned around. "Why was Jak crying? And he say 'My baby'." She said. Keira put her hand on her mouth to stop a sob and sat her daughter down. "Jakkie, Erol is not your dad! More like your stepdad." She said. Jakkie smiled, "So Erol is not my real dad! I knew it!" She said. "Jak is!" Said Keira and slapped her mouth closed. **

**"That explains why he said my baby." Said Jakkie. Keira got up, grabbed a tissue box and locked the door. But Keira didn't know Eric and Kenny where under the table. Keira took the tea off the stove and grabbed the honey. "When you real father died and I left the room, I felt sick and I ran to the bathroom..." She said as she handed Jakkie the cup of tea and poured the honey in hers. "I got out and Juliet passed by... you remember her, right?" She said. Jakkie nodded. "Well, she asked me if I'd like to check if I was pregnant, and I said yes. I took the test and I was pregnant with you. I also told her that your father pasted. As soon as I got home, I told your grandparents the good news and bad. The good is that I was pregnant..." She said as she smiled then frowned. "And the bad is that the baby's father died. Your grandpa got mad at me but your grandma was happy and sad." She said. "Why was father green mad?" Asked Jakkie. "One, because we weren't married. Two, he died. And three, I was sixteen." She said. Jakkie opened her mouth and finally, her voice came back. "How did dad die?" She asked. "It was three days since we broke up but we still loved each other. I was leaving to Paris with Erol, when I heard someone yell my name. It was him, he looked awful, his eyes were blood shot, his hair was messy, and his lips were dry. He climbed the fence. He ran to me and I ran to him. I finally embraced him, his scent smelled like lavender, his hair was so fluffy and straight. Then, I remembered he pushed me and I sledded across the street, I still have the long scar, and I looked up and I saw him get hit by a car. He had a lot of broken bones, he even broke a collar bone, and the deadliest was he cracked his skull. I screamed his name and called for help. The man in the car just drove away, like he didn't hit a teenage girl's boyfriend. I remember begging him to not close his eyes the talk to me, he did that even if he was in so much pain. I screamed until a plane landed and a man came and called the ambulance. As soon as he got to the hospital, they tried to heal him, but he was already dying, he died on his and your bed." She said. Jakkie drink her glass, "What do you mean 'your bed'?" Asked Jakkie. Keira smiled. "When I was getting over your father's death, Juliet promised to save it so I can give birth to you. As I did, I thought I felt your father's hand and him saying "You can do it! Just don't give up, she's coming! I love you so much." I turned around but no one was there. Then I remembered the window I looked at after he died and saw him. I swear, I saw him." Said Keira. "Can you tell me about his funeral?" Asked Jakkie. "I got to his funeral, and I saw his face, it was pale. Then I saw his only family, his baby sister, her name was Christella, she was only three when he died, now she's sixteen. That was the last time I saw her. I was so mad, the only people there was me, grand grand and Christella. To think of it, I got no idea what happened to her, put I read she owns a art studio." She explained. Jakkie looked at the writing and gave it to her. "Mom, I might sound crazy, but he's still here." She said. Keira was just puzzled, Jak came and leaded against the wall. "Dad! What took you so long?" Said Jakkie. He smiled and walked to her. "I was hearing Christella singing and looking at her paint." He said. Jakkie just crossed her arms. "Jakkie, this is not funny." Said Keira. Jak turned to Jakkie and smiled. "Tell her if she remembered when we promised to get married, have three children, raise them in New Haven and die together. How we lied on the grass and looked at the clouds." He said. Jakkie turned to her mother and said. "He said, do you remember the day you promised to get married, have three children, raise them in New Haven and die together." Said Jakkie. Keira looked at her then the wall. "Yes, I do remember." She said. "Jak, when you died, I wanted to kill myself, I loved Jakkie, but I thought it would be better if I died and she came too so we can be together. But I decided not to, I loved you and I wanted more then ever to give birth to our baby." She said to Jak. Then again, tear rolled down his eyes, he was so happy. Jakkie walked to him give and hugged him, she felt him wrap his arms round her and smelled the lavenders. "Even though I never met you, I love you!" She said. Keira came next to Jakkie and she felt an arm pulling her in to the hug. Soon, Keira was able to see him, then the weirdest thing happened, Keira became the same as she did when he died. Eric and Kenny came out. "Mom has a boyfriend!" Said Eric.  
**


	3. 3 Art Studio Disaster

**"Eric! Kenny! What were you doing under the table!" Yelled Keira. Eric walked to Jak and tried to grabbed his hand but he went through him. Jakkie stopped hugging her father, and ran toward them. "Can it! Or you'll be joining my dad!" She said. Eric ran and grabbed their dad, "Dad! Hide! Or your life is going to end!" Said Jakkie running to look the door. "What is she talking about? I'm already dead!" He said. He just became invisible. Jakkie ran to the table and grabbed a book, Keira grabbed the pot of tea and sat down. Eric and Erol came in, "Hi, dad!" Said Jakkie. Looking at her real father and mouth the worlds: "It's okay, your my dad." Jak just smiled. **

**"Okay, so where is your mother's boyfriend?" Asked Erol. "Keira, you look so young." **

**Keira looked at Jakkie. And Jakkie just looked away. "When are you going to fix my room!" Said Jakkie. Suddenly, Erol kissed Keira, she tried to brake away, but he kept on going. **

**"No! Stop! Please!" mumbled Keira. Jakkie looked at him and she gasped. He was very angry, the light in the kitchen popped, and the electricity shocked Jak back but he didn't care. "Daddy! Stop!" Said Jakkie. **

**"It's not me!" He yelled over the wind that was whistling. Then, Jakkie and Jak heard a voice say "It's me!". Jak and Jakkie turned toward a boy with black hair with purple highlights and blue eyes. "You saved the crystal and gem, Jak. But not the priceless ruby and sapphire. THEY'LL BE MINE!" He yelled and disappeared. So did the wind. "Dad! The ruby and sapphire are in danger." Said Jakkie. Erol turned to Jakkie. "What dear?" He asked. Jakkie froze, she didn't know what to say. "Dad, advice." She said to her real father. Jak looked around then shrugged. "That helps." She said sarcastically. "Mom, can you take me to the art studio? I need to see someone." She said tilting her head at Jak. Keira didn't see him but knew what she was talking about. "Sure." She said. "We want to come too!" Said Eric and Kenny. "Fine!" Said Jakkie with a bit of drama. **

**They walked to the art studio, and Jakkie turned to Jak. "Okay, dad, tell us where she is please!" She said. Jak looked at her, his hands in his jeans. "I'm a dead man, not dog." He said as he walked to the doors. "Be careful, just stay here for a moment." He said as he disappeared. **

**"Chris, what is that?" Asked a teen. She had blond hair with blue highlights and brown eyes. She wore a white tee shirt that said 'Haven's Art Studio. With art from our part.' It was stained with paint and so did her shorts. She also wore sneakers and a ponytail. The other girl looked at her, then shook her head. "It's nothing, yet! Could you turn up the music?" Asked Chris. She was the same girl from the video, but older. She wore the same thing the other girl did. The music went on and it was Chris's favorite song. 'Evacuate the dance floor'. She grabbed her brush and used it as a mic. "**_Turn up the music.." _**Sang Chris. The other started to sing and dance too. "Come on, Max! You can do better!" Said Chris. Max just sat back down and continued to paint a dove for a wedding. Chris painted a flower for a hawaiian party. **

**Jakkie just walked in. **_"Make me leave no faster, put my coat on no fast, leave my girls no faster!" _**Sang Max. "Hello, my name is Jakkie!" Said the girl. **

**"Hello, Jakkie. I'm Chris and that's Max." Said the teen. **

**"This is my brothers, Eric and Kenny!" She said.**

**"Hello!" The girls said.**

**"This is my mom, Keira Jefferson!" Said Jakkie. **

**At the name, both girls dropped their paint brushes. "No way!" Said Max. **

**"Hello Maxine, Christella!" Said Keira. **

**Chris looked up. "When I said family, I meant Casey, Jak or Jake!" Said Chris. "Wait, did you say Jefferson?" She asked.**

**"Is that them, daddy?" Asked Jakkie. Chris saw Jak and so did Max. "Hey, Jak!" They said. They looked at each other. "JAK!" They screamed.**

**Chris looked up again. "Thank you!" She said. **

**A boy with blond hair and purple highlights, brown eyes and freckles came in. "Girls! The costumers are here! They want the dove and flower!" Said the boy. He looked at the little family. "Who are you?" He said more like a diva girl. Then blue paint flew across the room and hit him. "No one, nut case. Tell them****to WAIT! It's almost finished." Said Max. Chris gave the kid the flower. "Here! Now stop bothering us, Alex!" Said Chris. Max gave him the dove. She looked at her clock and it read 7:30 p.m. "Closing time!" Said Max. She started to clean up. **

**"Could you answer some questions?" Asked Jakkie. Chris was cleaning her space. "Yes?" She answered. "She answered a question! Good bye!" Said Max. Chris just smacked her friend. "Fine. No, I'm not married. Yes, I knew a kid with black hair and blue eyes. I'm sixteen, like your mother was when my brother died. Yes, I'm his sister and your aunt." She said. She turned to Eric and Kenny. "No, I'm not your aunt, just hers." She said. Suddenly, the wind started again. This time, the kid came again. "The sapphire is MINE!" He screamed. Max was getting sucked in. "Chris! Help!" She said. Chris called Alex. Alex turned into a monster with white hair and skin, long nails, black eyes and fangs. Purple eco came out of Alex. "Let go of her, Jake!" He screamed. All the painting were braking. "NEVER!" Screamed Jake. Chris had fire coming out of her body. Her eyes became entirely white and she yelled. Then, her Heart Of Mar Ruby necklace shone a light so bright and magical. The ghost teen disappeared and Alex turned back to normal. The light faded away and Chris was on the floor. "Chris! Are you okay?" She said. "Yeah, I'm fine." Chris said as she got up. Jakkie finally under stood, Chris is the ruby and Max is the sapphire. "I'm gonna kill, Jake!" She said. Alex looked at her and gave her the 'Did-you-hit-your-head-on-a-aisle' look. "You know what I mean!" She said. The girls looked at the room. "Everything is broken." Said Alex. Chris looked at her wide eyed. "The boxes!" Screamed the kids. They ran to a box, it was upside down. Chris picked up the box, the pictures of her mother, father, older sister, big brother and Jake's pictures where cracked. Max and Alex's box was also flipped, the pictures of their mother, father and aunt Rose were broken, too. The only pictures of their family were gone like them. "This is all Jake's fault!" Yelled Max. Chris heard a scream come from the old chest. She opened it and Jake was in a jar. "Finally! After eleven years!" He said. Chris tried to open it but she got shocked. "Look genius! You can't get me out until mister over there..." He said as he pointed to Jak. "Comes back to life!" He said. **


	4. Eliza

**Chris stared at Jake and Jak. "Well, your stuck in there forever!" She said. Jake just stomped his foot. "It's easy, you just have to go The Precursor Temple, follow the secret tunnel to The Live or Die Temple, where you will get into lots of bobby traps, then get the light eco jar and give it to him!" He said. Chris looked at him. "Is that it?" She asked. Jake looked at her and frowned. "Nope, he needs Jakkie's crystal and a kiss from 'Still in Grief' ." He said. "What crystal?" Asked Jakkie. Jak was thinking hard, **_gem, crystal, ruby and sapphire! _**"Chris, ask Keira if she still has the gem necklace I gave her on our two year anniversary? And the crystal necklace I gave her for if we have a child one day? You and Max still have the ruby and sapphire!" He said. Chris turned to Keira. "He said do you still have the gem and crystal necklaces?" She said. Keira pulled two necklaces out of her purse and gave a tear drop gem to Jakkie. Jakkie put it on and all the necklaces became bright as the same color of their necklaces. "That's weird!" She said. "That's it! Jake, wants the necklaces to use it against us! Jakkie because she has a special gem and us for our powers!" Cried Chris. Jake, who was in the jar look at them and frowned. "Ever since you found me, you've been not making me happy!" He screamed. Everyone stared at him. "Wait, how can Jake do this if he's stuck in the jar?" Asked Max. Chris looked around. "Then someone is trying to frame him." She said Max.**

**They all got back to the art studio and the teens picked everything up. "Who do you think is doing this?" Asked Chris. Max and Alex pointed to the door. "Eliza!" They said. Jakkie, Eric and Kenny looked at their mom. "Isn't that Aunt Eliza?" Asked Kenny. Chris and Max dropped the canvases. "Boy-who's-one-of-the-sons-of-Erol-say-what!" Max, Chris and Alex all said. Suddenly, the door of the art studio flew open. Max and Chris hugged each other. "The Ghost Of The Haven Forest!" They all screamed. A teen came in roller skates, she had red hair, and blue eyes. It was Eliza. "Hello!" She said. They all screamed again. "It's worst! It's the Baron's right hand man's sister!" Said Alex. Eliza just rolled her eyes and went to her nephews and niece. "Hello beautiful children." She said. Jakkie walked over to Chris and tried to hide her necklace. "Jakkie, why are you near the outlaw's sister?" She said looking at Chris. Jak walked to Eliza and said. "You little liar! I know you planed to kill me with your brother. He wasn't late, the planed to kill me!" Chris looked at him and shook her head. Suddenly, the doors opened and a man with red hair and green eyes walked in. Alex walked to the desk and wrote down the time. "Welcome to Haven's Art Studio with art from our part. How may I help you?" Said Alex as he look up and saw Erol. Alex yelled a bit. "Hello, I'd like a portrait of my girlfriend!" Erol said. Erol handed a picture of a girl with blue hair and brown eyes. "Don't you mean wife?" Alex asked. "No, girlfriend. I'm not even married." He said as he took off his wedding ring. "Sure!" Said Alex as he walked in the other room. It was already cleaned, he walked over to Max and Chris, and puled them to another room. "I'm freaking out!" Said Alex. **

**"Why?" Asked Max. **

**"Erol is messing around with another girl!" Screamed Alex. **

**"Let me see her!" Said Max taking the picture and handed it to Chris. She turned it around and read the name 'Julia Branes'. The name was familiar.**

**"Oh my Precursors!" Shouted Chris. She grabbed a magazine and flipped it to page. 23. **

**"**_Julia strikes again! This time she killed then took the money! Julia strike Mike Darien, 34-years-old, who has his own company. Who will Julia strike next?" _**Read Chris. **

**Max turned around and walked to the canvass room. "So who cares? Julia becomes a millionaire, Erol dies, and Keira has a broken heart again. I don't care for her since what happened at the metal head war!" Screamed Max. **

**"Max, it was a accident." Said Chris. Tears came down Max's cheeks. Chris put her arm around Max's shoulders and held her tight. "I love him." Said Max.**

**Chris, Max and Alex got home and fell asleep. **

_Chris, Max, Alex and Jake ran. Jake and Alex where in their dark form. Keira saw the gun and Jake. She picked up gun and shoot Jake _


End file.
